User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 38
< Chapters 36 and 37 ' '''Hey guys, welcome back! Let’s dive right in. ' Chapter 38- Corbierre stared at the unconscious body of Rufus-Two in disgust. Were his minions really this incompetent, so utterly useless that those dumb children could defeat them? Even their pathetic counterparts from this weak, goody-two-shoes universe did better against the kids than his minions were doing! “Lord Corbierre, what happened here?” He didn’t look up when he answered Evil Jason. “''He failed me.” '' “Allow me to try, master. I could-“ Now Corbierre whipped around to face his minion, shouting, “''You are just as useless to me. Don’t think I forgot who let those children get my book in the first place! There is only one person I believe is going to be helpful to me. And I shall summon him as soon as I can.” '' Those children wouldn’t know what was coming, Corbierre knew that for sure. For one, he was getting stronger by the day. And second, his final minion would be the strongest out of all of them, and would certainly make the children fall. After all, how could they not trust someone who looked exactly like one of their own? --------------- That night, Mr. Sweet was out at dinner with Eddie. He wanted to talk to his son now more than ever, and the longer the dinner went on, the more relieved he was to simply see his son alive and well. “So, Edison…” He said, cutting some of his steak, “How are things with you and Miss Williamson, hmm?” Eddie looked half amused at that question. “Uh, fine Dad.” Besides that, he didn’t say much more and returned to eating his dinner. His son had been quiet all evening, and it was beginning to worry him. “Is there something wrong, Edison?” “I’m just a little tired, Dad,” He replied. “Sorry.” Mr. Sweet shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I understand. This situation must be a big burden for you.” His son gave a bitter laugh when he said that. “A big burden? It’s not like I’m trying to study for some sort of physics test, Dad. I’m trying to save the world…” Then Eddie sat back in his chair and added quietly, avoiding his gaze, “Not that you ''would know anything about that…” “Excuse me?” Eddie didn’t answer. “Answer me, Edison.” “Well it’s just… let’s face it. You aren’t exactly the most ''heroic ''of fathers.” He put down his fork and turned his full attention on his son. “What do you mean?” Eddie rolled his eyes and refused to answer again. “I’m trying to help you now,” Mr. Sweet pointed out, hurt by his son’s sudden anger. “For the first time, ''Eric.” That really stung, but then Eddie went on and it got worse. “What? I guess I’m just supposed to forget the time you sent me off in an ambulance. I guess you did, huh? Or how you tricked me into giving up the bracelet? Or left me behind in America for ten years because you were too ashamed of the family you never meant to have to ever come back and visit until you had no choice but to see me?!” He was completely stunned by what had just been said. He wasn’t sure how to react- it had made him speechless. “Where is all this coming from?” He managed to ask. The worst part is, everything that had been said was true. He had done all those things. And for once, it all came back and hit him like a truck, right in the heart. “A deep, dark place within me that has just overflowed and could no longer hide all my emotions.” Then Eddie stood up and started to leave, before turning back around and muttered, “I don’t need your help, Dad. Thanks for the dinner.” Watching his son walk away from him like that really stung. Having lost his appetite, he pushed his plate to the side and waited for his waiter to come so he could pay the check and go home. For the first time, he noticed other customers looking at him in confusion and shock, but he just ignored them. I’m sorry, Edison. '' ------------ Alfie sat alone in his room, as everyone else seemed to be doing something. Jerome was with Joy, Eddie was with his dad, and Mick was out jogging with KT because apparently that was a new hobby of his. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about Amber and Willow once again. Who did he like more?! It was too hard. He needed to know… but he loved both of them a lot. For different reasons… but who was the right one for him? Who did he actually ''love? '' Someone knocked on his door. “Hello?” To his surprise, it was Fabian who walked in and sat down next to him. “Oh, hi dude,” Alfie sat up and leaned against the wall. “What brings you here?” He didn’t have the energy to be funny tonight. “I was bored,” He admitted, “Nina’s with Amber,” He had to laugh at that and patted his friend on the back. “Well, you’re welcome here buddy.” “Thanks. So… what’s going on?” Alfie shrugged. “Thinking about Amber and Willow…” He didn’t mind telling Fabian what was going on. If anyone would understand, it was them. And he was correct. “Oh… I’m kind of having similar trouble, actually.” He took a guess. “Is it Mara and Nina?” “How’d you know?” “Everyone knows,” Fabian let out a deep sigh. “As usual,” “Don’t worry. At least you know which girl you like better,” Alfie told him, before flopping down onto his back with a dramatic groan. “You want to talk about it?” Actually, he did. It was nice getting to tell someone like Fabian about this problem, instead of Jerome… Who was probably going to come up with some big scheme next time it was brought up. “Thanks buddy. Well, you see…” ---------------- KT was relaxing with Mick after they had jogged for a while, both taking the time to talk and get rehydrated. “So you dated both Amber ''and Mara?” She asked in surprise, after he told her some stories. “That must have been fun,” Mick laughed. “Yeah. I also dated Joy back in year eight,” “Wow. You sure dated a lot of people,” “Ehh, just a bit. And you?” KT gave him a surprised look at the question. “Come on, dude, I told you who I dated. It’s only fair, yeah?” She sighed and took a little sip of her starting-to-get-warm water. “I never actually dated. I was always too busy taking care of my grandfather to do much else.” She admitted. Mick looked shocked. “What? You at least had to like someone, then,” “Many boys. Including Eddie…” KT was surprised at how easily she let that slip to Mick. “Why didn’t you date him then?” He asked her, before taking a gulp of water. “Patricia liked him. I didn’t want to mess things up or anything,” He glanced at her and nodded. “I get it. So, what has it been like being single all your life?” His tone was very light and joke-y, and KT knew that, but the question still bugged her just a little. “Boring. I would have been okay with dating a tree after a while,” Mick laughed, and she found herself laughing too. “Well, I still really like Mara, but she sort of likes Fabian now. I just don’t get it! I mean, I know they’re similar, but she can’t like him more than she liked me, can she?” KT frowned. “I can’t answer that one for you, but I can talk to Mara for you, if you want.” It was like what she had done for Patricia the year before, but this time it wouldn’t mess up her own personal feelings, which was good. Or would they? She had been getting pretty comfortable around Mick lately… “You would?” Mick grinned. “Aw, thanks dude.” He patted her on the back, and she had to smile at him. “I’ll owe you one,” “We’ll get there when that time comes,” KT told him with a shrug, then saw a bat fly by and shuddered. “I think we should go. It’s getting late. Don’t want to run into one of Corbierre’s minions tonight,” she said, half-jokingly. “Yeah. Come on.” Mick helped her get up, and then he smirked at her. “Race you!” He took off running, and she laughed and chased after him. It was a nice night. '''Ending here! Thanks for reading! And yes, I am beginning to love KT x Mick. What’cha gonna do about it? ' ' ' Chapter 39 > ' Category:Blog posts